Missile Mission
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Shadow, Silver, and Amy Rose all were gonna have a nice picnic in the jungle, when suddenly all these missiles came out of nowhere and are threatening a brand new theme park! Will the trio of hedgehogs be able to save the day from this missile crisis? An epic tale that you surely will never forget! Rated ARF for Amy Rose Farting!
1. Chapter 1

Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, and Amy Rose were simply walking through a tropical jungle as they were going on a little picnic. Why?

Because Shadow and Silver owed Amy a picnic, due to Silver not getting Amy her pizza on time that one day, and Shadow not showing up at the Empire City to spend the day adventuring through the city. Anyway, Shadow and Silver simply continued onward as they wondered what interesting thing was going to happen.

"Man, those garlic knots really leave a marking on ya." Amy remarked as she smelled her own breath, sticking her out out as she waved the air with her right hand. "Yuck! Ewww! My poor mouth! It smells so bad!"

Shadow rolled his eyes as he was several inches away from Amy. "Well, you should brush your teeth immediately after you eat them. It should help."

"Yeah. I think your bad breath smells more than your big butt." Silver pointed out as he sheepishly smiled.

Amy blushed angrily as she then slammed Silver on the head with her Piko Piko Hammer, with Shadow laughing his head off as Silver groaned in pain.

As the three hedgehogs continued messing around with each other, a huge missile came towards them. Amy noticed, smacking the missile with her Piko Piko Hammer, knocking it down.

The missile began smoking as the three anthropomorphic hedgehogs glanced at it, only to scream as it exploded in their faces, not only knocking them all down, but covering them in smoke. Coughing, Amy got up first as she placed her right hand on her head, squinting as she shook her head.

"Ugh... my neck hurts..." Amy remarked as she noticed a piece of paper on the ground. "Huh? What's this?"

"It's a note, you idiot." Shadow remarked as he snatched the paper away from Amy, looking at it closely. "I wonder where it's from."

"No, it's a letter!" Silver exclaimed as he moved his hands about, dancing. "We just got a letter, we just got a letter!"

Amy slapped Silver across the face, shutting him up as all three hedgehogs read the letter together.

"_Dear pesky mammals. The Deadly Six and I have taken over the Lost World. Sonic The Hedgehog is now a permanent guest, at one of our six rehashed worlds! We dare you to find him if you can!_" Amy, Shadow, and Silver all exclaimed as they glanced at each other.

Silence.

"...That doesn't even make sense." Silver remarked as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Why would Sonic be kidnapped when he knows how to get out of these predicaments?"

Unbeknownst to the group, several more smaller missiles came by, with all three hedgehogs ducking as they looked up, to see the missiles heading northward.

"They seem to be heading to that new theme park they just made." Shadow stated as he watched the missiles go with a pair of binoculars. "We should follow them."

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Silver remarked as he stood heroically. "We should go and stop them, or else trouble will happen, innocent lives will be lost, and we'll miss Furry Beavis and Butthead!"

Amy Rose farted loudly as she blushed in embarrassment, waving the back of her dress frantically with her left hand as she noticed how bad her flatulence.

"Phoo-wee! Excuse me!" Amy remarked as her blush got redder with another brassy poot. "Those garlic knots are coming back to haunt me! Peeyew!"

Shadow and Silver both murmured in annoyance as they plugged their nose, not only disgusted by the horrific smell, but the fact that the fanfic got its Amy Rose farting quota out of the way in the first chapter.

"Stop relieving yourself and get a hold of yourself! We got missiles to stop!" Shadow stated as he then pulled out a motorcycle from out of his black and red quills, jumping on it and zipping away.

Silver used his psychic power to hover after Shadow, with Amy running after them as she panted, placing her hands on her knees.

"Phew... at the rate I'm going, I'll never be able to go to that Green Day concert at the Knothole village!" Amy complained as she groaned.

With Shadow and Silver heading further down the northern path through the jungle, the tired Amy then decided to smack herself in the butt with her Piko Piko Hammer, the swing being strong enough to send her all across the jungle, but landed right on top of Shadow, crushing him and breaking the motorcycle as she accidentally farted on him. Silver stopped in the air as he glanced down at Amy and Shadow, placing his left hand on his face.

"Oh, this is more embarrassing than me trying to have cyber sex with Blaze..." Silver admitted as he used his psychic to help Amy and Shadow back up on their feet, with more missiles heading through the jungle, one of them hitting Silver in the back and exploding, causing the silver colored psyshic hedgehog to fall face first on the ground, making him groan weakly in pain as Amy and Shadow both helped them back up.

Much to all of their annoyance, the trio of anthropomorphic hedgehogs decided to take it safe and walk the way through, even though more and more missiles were blasting through the jungle, destroying several trees and causing them to crash.


	2. Chapter 2

"So where are we going?" Silver asked as he flew in the air using his psychic power, being in the middle as they continued running from the missiles through the jungle.

"Beats me! Just keep running!" Amy stated as she chucked some tarot cards at the incoming missiles, with them being handy enough to make the missiles explode.

Shadow growled in annoyance as he was slightly leading the hedgehog trio, glancing at Silver and Amy. "You know we need to go to the generic Lost World and get back Sonic. And defeat this so called Deadly Six."

"But what do they have to do with the missiles?" Silver asked as a huge bomb appeared in front of all three hedgehogs, sending them right out of the jungle and high into the clear blue sky as the missiles followed them, with the trio tumbling towards the Lost Hex.

The three hedgehogs went higher and higher as they were going through white puffy clouds, with there being different levels of the atmosphere as they were getting farther from ground level, with the homing missiles being dedicated enough to follow them all the way through. The trio briefly reached outer space, then they went falling back down to the planet, heading straight for the Lost Hex.

"What a coincidence!" Amy stated as she held down her red dress, even though Silver and Shadow could easily see her white panties. "The Lost Hex is right there!"

"Well wherever we land, hopefully it'll be soft..." Shadow grumbled as the three hedgehogs were headed straight for the infamous Windy Hill Zone, all three landing face flat as the missiles exploded on them, causing them to turn into ash as they all groaned in pain.


End file.
